Carter Grayson, My time in hell
by Mycoolway
Summary: Carter Grayson knew that he was in trouble when he first arrived in the Demon world. Now a prisoner, he is forced to go though horrible things. Will the love of his team save him or will he continue to be a prisoner? WARNING KIDNAPPING, TORTURE. Mostly in Carter's POV.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban.

Carter Grayson Prisoner 10134 of the Queen Bansheera Prison, Red Ranger,

Crimes

killing "innocent" monsters

pain and suffering

much more.

Punishment

slave to Diabolico and others

I was shocked when the "Jury" told me my sentence. I was in handcuffs, shackles, and a jumpsuit with my "Number." I knew that was innocent because the monsters sent to destroy Earth. My team and I fight for the people. My time as a firefighter shows that. I am selfless, strong, and caring, something that the monsters don't understand.

Sitting in a cell while others were cheering that someone was getting what they deserve in their minds. I was strong because rangers do not cry even in the face of danger.

"I cannot believe that this happened to me." "I am the red ranger the leader."

Knowing that my life is changing I took a breath and thought that the others will rescue me.

Thinking about what I have done and how they got to me, I should go back in time to when this started.

I am Carter Grayson and this is my story.


	2. About my team

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban. The story will be told from mostly Carters point of view.

Being the red ranger, I am the leader and have to be strong for my teammates. I follow the book with rules and regulations. However, I have fallen in love with a teammate.

Her name is Dana Mitchell, the daughter of the head of the Aquabase and my boss. What do I like about Dana is that she is smart, caring, kind, and respected. I love her but I don't know if she loves me the same. My other teammates are great too.

Chad, my second in command is very strong, He loves water and it shows. He is like me is similar ways. Chad is strong, willing to fight for the greater good, and trains a lot. Yet, he is quiet, sometimes does not follow the rules. Nonetheless, he is amazing as a ranger. I think that he loves Kelsey who is the Yellow Ranger but doesn't know how to tell his feelings.

Let me tell you about Kelsey. Out of all of the rangers, she is the most active out of us. She rock climbs to new levels and every chance that she gets. Furthermore, Kelsey can make decisions so quickly in the snap of a finger. I worry about Kelsey because she is sensitive can act out on emotions. We (Capt. Mitchell and I) are trying to help her control those emotions I definitely think that she loves Chad. When she is around him she blushes. Like Dana and I, I think that neither Chad or Kelsey have told each other their true feelings.

Joel He is so funny but always hits up on so many girls. One of girls is Ms. Fairweather. She is always comes up with great catch phrases to quiet Joel. Before coming on the team, he was unsure about being a ranger. Nonetheless, he is a great addition to the team. He is kind, caring, and performs his duty well.

Ryan, who is the brother of Dana and the son of Captain Mitchell. We recently discovered who he is after he tried to hurt us. He was taken by Diabolico as a young boy who lied to him. He realized the truth and came to help us. Ryan is strong, smart, and knows a lot of the stragies that Diabolico uses. Yet, he can get a little hotheaded about what he went through.

Each person of the team is important in their own ways. I am proud to know each of them. During the fighting we have become a close family. As with ever team you need to have a great leader.

That great leader is Captain Mitchell. Not only he is Dana's and Ryan's father, he is the team father. He cares about each of us. In fact, he saved my life and watched me for years. I feel like that I owned him and that is way I became a firefighter. He tells us what he feels and we listen.

His second in command Ms. Fairweather is strong. She has a great tech mind. She made everything including the morphers, base, and zords. As for her love life…. she doesn't have one. Unless, if you call getting constantly hit on by Joel love.

My team is strong and in the face of danger we show that we will not be defeated. However, if a member goes missing, how will the team react?

Now you know my team, it is time to tell my story.


	3. Diabolico's Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban. In this chapter it will in Diabloicos POV

Ah those pesky rangers have beaten my monster again. The queen is very unhappy. She is threatening to give my powers to her infant son. Oh that kid, who is a pain for me. However, the queen will give me one last chance to retain my powers. She wants me to get her a ranger. I told her that I will do my best.

The ranger I want to get is the red ranger. He will be a great prisoner and a good slave for the queen or maybe she will give him to me. My body wants him as my dreams are about me dominating him, making sure that he know that I am his master till he dies.

The queen has called me in for a meeting.

"Diabloico, it is important to talk to you about my plan for a ranger."

I was surprised that she would ask to listen to her plans. I would listen away,

"What is your plan, my queen?"

"I believe that it should be you that kidnaps a ranger but not just any ranger…"

I wanted her to say the red ranger. That would make me very happy and if I do that maybe he will be mine for a great job well done.

"I want the Silver ranger back."

The happiness that I felt was gone. Instead an increase of desire for the red ranger came to me to the point that my shield was tight on me.I wanted to go and release myself. However, never interrupt the queen while she is talking. Furthermore, the silver ranger hated me because of those rangers. I did not want him back.

"Do you understand this is an important job? If you don't maybe one of my other fateful servants can do it?"

I looked at the queen and said that she can trust wanted the silver ranger but I want the red ranger. So how about a two for one deal. We both get what we want.

"Oh Diablocio, do not fail me or you know the risks!"

"Yes, my queen, I will not fail you."

"Good, now talk to the other generals and give me a plan as soon as possible."

"Yes, my queen."

As I walked out of the room, my desire for the red ranger was at its peak. I needed the red ranger curb my want to hurt him. I went to my room and decided to take a nap before meeting with the generals. I closed my eyes and not long after I was asleep

 _THIS IS A DREAM Sequence_

 **I walk to my room and grab my weapon to go to the red ranger.**

 **He was in a cell and was handcuffed to the wall. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I didn't care because I wanted something from him which was pain.**

 **"Hello red ranger and before he can say anything I start to beat him with my weapon.**

 **"AHHH!." he screams**

 **"Shut up red ranger."**

After an hour I woke up and was ready for the red ranger.

"You wait and see red ranger. I am coming for you." I say while going to the meeting with my other generals.


	4. The dream

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rangers or Villains. I am just borrowing them. There will be kidnapping, and more. All credits go to Saban. PS I don't support rape. Carters POV

 _"_ _AHHHHH!" I screamed as Diabolico puts something inside of me._

 _"_ _Shut up red ranger."_

I wake up in a cold sweat and pant. This dream has happened for a week now. I feel that something is going to happen. My heart rate is up there beating like a train. I roll over and look at the clock and it is 5:30 am. I knew that there was no way that I can get back to sleep. So I get up and stretch. I felt that a walk would be the best thing for me.

I changed into my jogging clothes and decide to go out as quietly as I can. So I leave my room. However, I was not quiet enough because I saw Captain Mitchell sitting at the table. He looked worriedly at me and said

" Are you okay Carter? You look worried about something."

I look at Captain Mitchell and said

"Everything is fine. I was awake so I decided that a jog sounded great."

He did not believe me one bit. He looked at me with the look of "Sure Carter sure."

"Carter, you have been up every morning for the past week. You always look like that you get ran over by something. Furthermore, Ms Fairweather and I have noticed you have been more tired which affects you in battle."

I look at Captain Mitchell and decided that it was not worth it to tell him.

"I am fine sir. I just need a little bit of fresh air." The Captain looks at me and sighs. He knew that he was not going to get anything out of me .

"If you want to talk to me I will be here."

I look at him with a smile and knew that he was only trying to help. He is concerned about me like a father is to his children.

"Thanks sir."

I walk out of the room ready to go out and go jogging.

Suddenly someone comes behind me and I jump a little bit. I turn to the person and it is Ryan. He looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay Carter?"

I look at Ryan and feel the most comfortable talking with him about my dream.

"No, I am not okay, Ryan."

He looks at me and we walk to a different room. We sit down and Ryan looks at me to start."

"What's wrong, Carter?"

" I have been having this dream that I am kidnapped and tortured."

Ryan just looks at me and tells me to continue.

" I am kidnapped by Diabolico and hurt. I did not know what to do. I screamed and screamed because of the pain until I passed out."

I had tears in my eyes but it felt so good to get it off of my chest.

Ryan looks at me with a stoic expression. He was waiting until I was done to talk.

Then I hear Ryan say that "Do not worry Carter I will protect you and help you."

I look at Ryan and nod to him. He has been Diabolico's "Son" for most of his life. I am happy that he understands me.

Than I say to Ryan

"DO not tell anyone I do not want to bother anyone."

"Carter… you need to tell someone you need protection."

I was angry at this point. I am a power ranger for heavens sake! I don't need protection.

"NO! I am a power ranger I can beat Diabolico myself. I will be fine!."

Ryan looks at me hurt. Now, I feel bad.

"I am sorry Ryan. Its just that I do not want people to worry about me."

" It's okay, Carter We all have our moments. We all care about you and you want us to be good about ourselves."

"Thanks."

We get up from the chairs and smile at one another. I place my hand on Ryan's back and thank him for listening to me.

"You are welcome." he says.

As I walk about of the room I feel better and decide that the jog would be the best thing for me. What I have should have realized is that I would not see Ryan or the others for a while.


	5. AN

HI Everyone!

I have decided to take the rape portion totally out of this story. However, I am going to put in in my AOOO account!  
Username: Mycoolway


	6. The plan

CHAPTER 5

I don't own the power rangers. SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! This chapter is in Diabolicos POV

Few days earlier

Sitting in the meeting with my generals is very exciting. We have decided that the red ranger should be punished for the monsters that the rangers innocently destroyed. We also wanted to kidnap the silver ranger too because of the queens orders.

We did not know how to kidnap the red and silver rangers. My generals and I were fighting about that. I was so annoyed that I wanted to take control

"Sir" said the demon next to me. His name was Memorase.

"Yes, Memorase what is it?"

"May I suggest that we use two monsters to kidnap the red and silver rangers?"

I was unhappy with that plan because that was first one that we thought about.

I looked at Memorase and asked "What makes this plan different then the others?"

"Well, I know that the Red ranger loves the pink Ranger and the pink ranger is the silver rangers sister so my plan is to create two monsters that will transform into the pink ranger."

I was impressed with this plan so were the other generals.

"I like the plan Memorase what an amazing plan. I will tell the queen. This meeting is dismissed!"

All of the demons get up and I go to the queen.

"Your majesty" I said as a bowed to her.

"Diabolico I trust that you have a plan to get the silver ranger."

" I do my queen. The plan is to create two monsters to take the silver ranger…"

She looks at me and says "Why do we need two monsters for one ranger?"

"Forgive me madam lets only create one monster that will disguise as the pink ranger to draw in the silver ranger."

"That is a wonderful plan however if this does not succeed you will be replaced by my son. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Jinxer! Come in here."

He walks in and bows to the queen. "Yes, my queen."

"I want you to create a monster that transform into the pink ranger."

He smiled at the queen. Then he asked a question "When do you need it by?"

I was quiet and I finally talked. "We need it as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

Jinxer looks and bows to me and says "Yes Diabolico."

The queen looks at me angrily and looks back at Jinxer. Than she says "Yes Jinxer we need quickly."

"Of course my queen it should be ready soon."

"Good! Now go Jinxer and work on the monster."

As Jinxer leaves the queen looks at me and says "The monster better get the silver ranger. GOT IT!"

I looked at her and nodded. I walked out of there not before bowing to the queen. I decided to go and talk to Jinxer about creating another monster to capture the Red Ranger.

I walk to Jinxers and hear him talk to himself.

"Stupid Diabolico he knows that I am busy and I…"

He stops as I walk in.

"Oh Diabolico what do you need?"

I look at him and say "I need you to create another one of those monsters for me."

"Why!" he asks

"I think that the queen is making a big mistake about the silver ranger. The ranger that we should be focusing on is the red ranger."

He looks at me frightened and says "I cannot betray the queen."

I look at Jinxer with an outraged look. He is scared

"You will do this for me or I will till the queen your secret."

He looks at me and nods okay.

"You should not fail me Jinxer."

"Yes Diabolico"

I walk out and smile to myself. Soon I will have the red ranger and can hurt him while the queen can have the pathetic "son" of mine.

As I go to my room I say to myself "Red ranger say goodbye to your friends because you will never see them AGAIN!"

TBC

WOW WHAT IS JINXERS SECRET?! WILL CONTINUE SOON!


End file.
